The object of the present invention is a re-turning plant for rollers of a rolling mill, and particularly for rollers in rolling mills with three or more rollers.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to the technical field of rolling metal rod-like bodies, particularly weldless tubes, and also slabs, bars, wire rods, and the like.
The rolling of these rod-like products (reference will be made herein below mainly to tubes, without however excluding the application to other types of rod-like bodies obtainable by means of rolling) is carried out in rolling mills having a plurality of stands, or rolling units, with two counter-posed rollers or with three ore more rollers configured such as to determine the outer profile of the tube desired to be obtained.
An important aspect relating to the maintenance of the rolling mills considered herein is the periodical re-turning of the rollers thereof. In fact, work surface of the latter, which is configured with the characteristic groove-like profile, is subject to wear or inevitably damaged over time, such that the rollers require to be re-turned after a given period of time, in order to maintain a good work quality.
The re-turning operations on the rollers require disassembling the rollers from the roller stand, hoisting them to a re-turning plant, when they are individually re-turned, and re-assembling and re-positioning them within the roller stand.
These operations are time and labour consuming. Furthermore, also due to slight differences between the roller support in the re-turning plant and the roller support in the roller stand, both of them can experience incorrect positioning, thus resulting in imperfections of the work surfaces (grooves) of the individual rollers after they have been re-assembled and re-positioned in the roller stand.